seven half bloods answer the call but in a new way
by Closet Brony
Summary: this story is about seven half-bloods who set out on a quest to discover there powers, but they aren't your average demigods


**My first pjo fic so please read and review**

My arrival was normal. I wasn't chased by a Minotaur or attacked by furriers a satyr picked me up (turned out he was also stalking me) and he took me to camp half-blood he was actually quite shocked about this, the most exciting thing that happened Is that we pulled in and got a McDonalds.

My name is Lucas, some people call me Lucy (I'm a boy by the way) people call me that to annoy me but its because Lucas is short for Lucifer and don't just instantly assume I'm a reincarnation of the devil, Lucifer means the light bringer. I'm not extremely tall; I have jet black hair and skin very pale, my eyes are blue.

Anyway as we were walking up the hill the first thing I saw were five archers' arrows pointing at me

"Will, arrows down, he's safe." My satyr said

"Okay" he said offering his hand out to me, I shook it. "Nice to meet you…."

"Lucas" I said

"Good to meet you" said will "go down the hill then you will see a big blue house and go inside"

We followed his instructions and a man in a wheel chair appeared

"This way Lucas" he instructed us to go talk to a man who was small and plump, he looked like a baby angel, a cherub

"Oh hello you been claimed yet" he said just looking over his cards, I looked at the satyr and he shook his head.

"No" I said

"Oh stay in the Hermes cabin for the night then we will iris message Olympus in the morning" he said

"Mr d the rules say you have to iris message them asap" said the satyr accusingly,

"Okay" said Mr. d pulling a gold coin out of his pocket poring water on a hot plate and throwing the coin in the air

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Zeus"he said. In the mist appeared a tall man in a pin striped suit

"We have an unclaimed child, Zeus"

"Oh, just bring him up to Olympus; I will gather the entire gods together. 5 o'clock okay?" Zeus said

"Sure" said Mr. d as the image faded

"Okay here's your schedule welcome to camp half blood"

"Um mister d there's cabin inspection today what should he do then?" the satyr said

"Let him just jog along with the inspector" mister d said then we left

"Okay at two go to the fire just outside the cabins" said the satyr, and then he trod of.

Okay I thought to myself ten till eleven is archery with Chiron I flipped it over to see where the archery was taking place and went over there

The class was already in place and the teacher was the man in the wheel chair I saw but now he was standing, on four legs, he was a centaur.

"Oh Lucas have you come to join us?" he said

"Um yes" I said

"Well pick up a bow and fire" he said as I picked up a bow everyone stopped

I fired an arrow and it hit next to the bulls eye and every one breathed out

After getting a lot of misses and stray arrows, in anger, I fired one and just as it was about to hit it disappeared

"What?" I exclaimed and went up to check it

"Everything okay?" Chiron asked

"Um yes, I think." I said

"Okay class dismissed" Chiron announced

Next was winged horse back riding with the Demeter cabin I have to admit I didn't like it… at all none of the horses liked me and I kept on falling off. After it we had monster assault techniques with the Hermes cabin which I was even worse at long story short by the time it was cabin inspection I was bloodier and bruised than the Ares cabin.

I was standing by the hearth when I saw a boy approach; he was about 5'10 and had green eyes, black hair with a streak of gray.

"Hi my names Percy he said and you are?" Percy said

"Lucas" I replied

"I haven't been claimed yet so they said I should hang around with you during the inspection" I said

"Oh you haven't been claimed that's odd" he said

"Really how long before you were claimed?" I asked

"Well about a week, but times have changed laws have been passed, anyway lets go inspect" said Percy

The first cabin visited was Zeus' cabin but it was completely clean

"5?" Percy asked, I replied with a yes

"Percy we've missed the Hera cabin?" I asked

"No one lives there" he replied so next we went to the Poseidon cabin, it was in a state of chaos, there were two boys quickly attempting to clean it. One boy was very tall like an adult, and the other was quite short.

"Oh five definitely" Percy said

"Percy does you like live here?" I asked

"Yup, this is Tyson and Dylan" said Percy

"Nice to meet you" I said

"We better get going" Percy said. The next cabin we visited was the Athena cabin Percy was walking inside then suddenly, a girl with long curly blonde hair jumped out and kissed him.

"Hi Anna-Beth, oh this is Lucas" he said

"Hi Lucas is that short for anything?" she said starting to type stuff on her laptop

"Um…. No" I said because I didn't want to explain my name

"Oh so what is it actually short for?" she said

"Lucifer" I muttered

"Interesting, did you know it means light bringer?" she said

"Yes I did actually" I said

"Cool so who's your Olympian parent?" she said

"He hasn't been claimed yet" Percy said "oh and you should be at the hill top in a moment so hop along"

I walked down the hill and jumped into a van and we left

"So where exactly is 'mount Olympus'" I said

"Empire state building" said Percy

"Really?" I said unconvinced as we walked in through the door we went over to the reception and mister d said "600th floor please we have an unclaimed child with us" as the man passed us the key, and we went into the elevator and in five minutes we were in a city that gleamed like gold, I wasn't shocked I was wrong. we walked into a big room with twelve seats and around a million people.

"Silence! we are all gathered here to discuss the demi-god Lucifer void" said a tall man in a pin-stripped suit said "bring up Grover the satyr" he announced as a satyr walked up and into the room and stood next to him

"He doesn't smell" said Grover confused. The man in the pin-stripped suit face went pale

"Olympians follow me" he said.

When he returned his face was as pale as the moon

**Pease read and review**

**And a cookie to anyone who can guess his father**


End file.
